Os Esquecidos
by Ms. Liddell
Summary: Para Saga, o tempo não cura as feridas. Mas caberá a ele, resolver o que irá curá-las. Saga de Gêmeos & Aiolos de Sagitário & Kanon de Gêmeos & Defteros de Gêmeos & Aspros de Gêmeos. Leve Yaoi. Incesto implícito. Leve conteúdo religioso e espiritual.


**Os Esquecidos**

O som de seus passos se misturou com o barulho das folhas das árvores frente à janela aberta. Caminhou lentamente até a cômoda de seu quarto, parando em frente. Observou os porta-retratos com um misto de melancolia e saudade que lhe apertava o peito.

-Kanon... – Sua voz nada mais foi que um sussurro, que seria inaudível se houvesse outra presença ali, além da sua. Seus olhos percorreram uma foto e outra, uma mão levou a uma das fotografias, erguendo-a e trazendo-a para perto de si. Rememorava aquele momento. Seu irmão mais novo sentado em um balanço em meio à uma praça, folhas de outono dispostas pelo chão, formando um cenário que era lindo. Também se recordava que era um dia nublado, recordava-se de que ambos sentiam o cheiro de folhas molhadas, o cheiro de chuva que a qualquer minuto cairia. Então, seu olhar saiu da paisagem atrás do irmão, e caiu no moreno em primeiro plano. Ele sorria, achando-se uma criança em um balanço de ferro, apertado, com correntes gastas. Vestia seu casaco de frio favorito, azul-marinho, cor que combinava perfeitamente com o tom azulado náutico dos olhos que ambos os Gêmeos tinham, mas em Kanon, era um azul dos Céus, como costumava achar.

Repousou aquela fotografia, abrindo uma gaveta logo abaixo, reencontrou dentro dela um pequeno golfinho cinza de pelúcia, e de seus lábios saiu um riso. Recordou-se o quanto amava encher o irmão de pelúcias marítimas, já que o mais novo era apaixonado pelo mar. Acariciou o pequeno bicho inanimado, dando um suspiro tão melancólico quanto sua expressão.

_-Há quanto tempo passou à frente da cômoda, olhando as coisas do seu irmão em comparação a semana passada...?_

_-Menos tempo..._

_-Quanto?_

_-Menos de uma hora por dia._

O moreno então foi até seus próprios pertences, achou uma fita de vídeo, que então pegou e pôs em seu reprodutor, abaixo da televisão.

E um novo sorriso triste surgiu em seus lábios ao ver a imagem viva do irmão naquelas gravações. O riso dele que achava divertido, ouvia algumas falas do mais novo, mas não prestava atenção no que ele dizia, apenas em sua imagem, movimentando-se de um lado a outro da tela, quando sua própria imagem apareceu. O mais novo havia pego a câmera de suas mãos e invertido os papéis daquela gravação inusitada. Risos eram ouvidos, mas estava fixo em sua própria imagem, tão igual ao seu irmão, chegava a se perguntar por que não deveria ter sido invertido aqueles papéis, inclusive na vida real.

_-Quanto tempo faz que o perdeu...?_

_-Quer que eu adivinhe?_

_Quanto tempo?_

_-... Nove meses e duas semanas. Mas também posso lhe dizer as horas, minutos e segundos... Não consigo evitar..._

_-Está tudo bem, é apenas sua memória, fazendo seu trabalho._

Continuava a olhar aquelas imagens, agora, Kanon voltou à tela, era gracioso e fotogênico. Sempre dizia à ele que se daria bem em frente às câmeras, e tão inteligente, se tornaria quem sabe um jornalista de sucesso. E em meio às imagens, os olhos já marejados, forçaram que algumas lágrimas caíssem, dolorosas.

Remexia em seus dedos alguns recortes de jornal. Notícias de um desastre que ainda latejava dentro de sua cabeça, o terror de quando soube, o terror de ler sobre seu irmão naqueles dias que se tornaram semanas, dos dias em que a mídia fazia questão de reviver a dor dos envolvidos.

"150 mortos em tragédia aérea". "Kanon Agnes, 25 anos, morre em acidente aéreo". E novas lágrimas caíam ao ver a foto dele, com um sorriso, dentre aqueles recortes.

Descia a escadaria de sua casa, sentia que precisava sair daquele ambiente. Remexeu no bolso de sua calça, procurando pela chave do carro, quando escutou o telefone tocar alto. Buscou pelo aparelho enquanto seguia seus toques, encontrando-o entre suas almofadas do sofá.

-Alô?

-Oi! O que está fazendo?

-Ah! Estou atrasado para a minha consulta...

-Hum... Estava pensando em sairmos para jantar, o que acha?

-Não sei, Aiolos, estava pensando em ficar em casa mesmo... Me desculpe...

-Ah, tudo bem então.

-Mas quero fazer algo especial.

-Não, está tudo bem.

-Por favor, eu preciso...

Fechava a porta de sua casa, desceu os poucos degraus até a calçada, e colocando as mãos nos bolsos do casaco, sentindo o frio daquela tarde, atravessou a rua em busca de seu carro.

Olhou de um lado para outro, não avistando o veículo.

-Senhor, precisa de alguma ajuda? – Virou seu rosto em direção à voz, avistando um motorista de táxi, encostado no poste de seu ponto, curioso com aquele moreno perdido em meia rua.

-Meu carro, estava estacionado a frente do seu, ontem à noite. – Ainda olhava perdido por ambos os lados, preocupando-se de ter sido roubado.

-Que carro é do senhor?

-Uma Mercedes preta. – O olhava, ainda preocupado, quando o taxista estendeu seu braço, apontando para a calçada oposta, e então, mostrando onde o carro estava. O geminiano seguiu o gesto, notando seu veículo. Deu um longo suspiro, virando seu corpo e indo até sua Mercedes perdida. –Obrigado.

-Eu também esqueço às vezes, senhor. - Porém nenhuma outra voz foi ouvida, ainda em uma rua tranquila de Manhattan.

-Meu namorado diz que eu me prendo muito ao passado.

-E como vão as coisas, Saga? Vocês brigaram essa semana?

Houve uma longa pausa antes da resposta. –Ontem à tarde ele... Não concordou muito com o fato de que eu ficasse em casa por mais uma noite. – Houve um sorriso, mas visivelmente constrangido por mencionar que brigaram quase que inutilmente.

Após sua resposta, o psiquiatra demorou em continuar. O olhava através dos óculos delicados e finos, analisando o geminiano à sua frente. –Está feliz fisicamente? Como anda o sexo? – O paciente riu novamente constrangido, passando os dedos em seus próprios cabelos, escondendo uma mecha de cabelos negros atrás da orelha.

-Como se sentiria se eu perguntasse à você como anda o sexo? Responderia? – Houve mais um riso tímido que fez o médico entrar na brincadeira.

-Sim, mas cobraria mais de você. – O geminiano sorriu, entediado, e o médico, terno.

Distraindo-se com aquele silêncio, o moreno olhou em cima da mesinha entre ambos, depois olhou a estante de livros atrás de si, olhou o chão também atrás, à sua frente, caindo na mesinha novamente.

-O que houve?

-Eu... Meu café estava aqui... –O fitou, pensativo.

-Não, hoje não.

-Não, mas eu acabei de tomar. – Seu tom era calmo, mas perdido pelo outro não lhe responder onde sua bebida estava.

-Eu ofereci à você quando chegou, e recusou. Da última vez que veio aqui, tomou uma xícara. – Saga o olhava consternado, e o médico descansou sua pasta de anotações em cima da mesa ao seu lado. – A memória foge.

-Eu não me esqueci, sinto o gosto do café. – Não mais consternado, mas por um momento irritado pelo outro duvidar de si.

-Você... – O profissional pegou sua xícara, levou aos lábios, mas não tomou. –Sente o cheiro do meu e se lembra do gosto. – Uma breve pausa foi feita. – Você realmente se apega. – Encerrou seu discurso tomando um gole, enquanto o outro o olhava curioso. –Saga... às vezes, a mente precisa de ajuda para se esquecer de alguma coisa.

-Está esperando que eu esqueça o meu irmão? – Seus olhos tornaram um ar de surpresa pela sugestão.

-Você acha que acrescenta mais lembranças à memória de Kanon?

-Não... – Cerrou os olhos, pensativo, e o outro, ainda com seu olhar analisador.

Olhava o anoitecer pela janela, enquanto distraidamente mexia a colher de pau em movimentos circulares dentro da panela, sendo surpreendido com o sagitariano adentrando a cozinha com uma garrafa de vinho italiano.

-Oi! Qual é a comemoração? – Perguntou ao ser cumprimentado por um beijo em seus lábios.

-Você vai voltar ao trabalho.

-Ah... É apenas de revisão... Nem sei se realmente devo aceitar. – Deixou de olhar o namorado.

-Eu acho que deveria pegar sim, vai fazer tão bem a você. – Sorriu carinhoso, indo até a geladeira e colocando a garrafa para poder gelá-la. Depois, tirou seu paletó, dobrando-o de modo que pudesse coloca-lo entre seus braços. O geminiano sorriu por aquelas palavras.

-Já volto, irei pegar as taças que Aiolia nos deu. – Seu sorriso foi carinhoso ao beijar-lhe a face e sair da cozinha.

Caminhou até a cristaleira, prestes a abri-la, quando notou um detalhe. Olhou ao porta-retratos ali em cima da pequena e discreta estante para cristais. E no único porta-fotos ali, havia uma foto sua com o sagitariano, ambos abraçados, em uma cena romântica, no mesmo parque que seu irmão costumava ir.

Pegou o objeto, e virou, olhou o namorado remexer na panela, quando seus lábios cerraram, ficando finos. Caminhou com passos pesados de volta à cozinha, visivelmente chateado.

-O que você fez, Aiolos? – Sua mão passou pelos cabelos, jogando suas mechas negras para trás, quando o namorado parou o que fazia e o olhou.

-O quê, Saga?

-O que você fez, Aiolos? – Sua voz foi mais séria e mais firme.

-Amor...

-Porque você mudou a foto?

-Eu não mudei nada.

-Você acha que isso ajuda? Que ajuda a tirar o Kanon daqui?

-Acalme-se, Saga.

-Eu quero aquela foto com nós três, agora. – Seu timbre aumentou alguns pontos, se tornando uma voz autoritária. –O que você pensa? Que eu não notaria? Que eu não ligaria? – Com apenas um movimento, jogou o objeto ao chão, estilhaçando o vidro que protegia a foto da moldura. Em seguida, lhe lançou um olhar ainda mais sério, deu as costas ao sagitariano e saiu dali. O loiro olhou do namorado ao objeto estilhaçado, respirando fundo e revirando os olhos.

Caminhava, ainda irritado e chateado pela atitude do sagitariano. Em sua cabeça, vários pensamentos se misturavam do porque aquilo tudo acontecer consigo. Tanto tempo, e ainda sentia a dor de seu irmão, quantas vezes acordou ao meio da noite, afogando-se em pesadelos... Não podia se desligar do seu irmão como todos em volta desejavam. Simplesmente não podia.

Poucos minutos depois de sair de sua casa, chegou à praça no fim da rua, sentindo o vento bagunçar seus cabelos, algumas folhas alaranjadas lhe atropelavam pelo caminho, quando a cada vez que andava, se aproximava ainda mais do balanço favorito do irmão. Sentou em um dele, e ficou a ir e vir suavemente, pensativo.

Dobrou sua calça em cima da poltrona dentro do quarto, ficando apenas vestido com sua boxer preta. Notou que Aiolos dormia, e ainda em passos silenciosos, levantou o cobertor na mesma cor que sua peça íntima, dentando-se de frente às costas do loiro. Tocou em seu ombro, preocupado.

-Aiolos, não me faça esquecer... Aiolos? – Nem um movimento, o sono era profundo. No instante seguinte, lhe deu as costas, se cobrindo quase que inteiramente, e então, fechando os olhos.

_-Saga! Maninho! Venha! – À sua frente, via o irmão correr com a mala de carrinho, o seguia, correndo também. Sabia o quanto ele havia se atrasado para aquele vôo, e então, ambos pararam em frente à janela._

_-É seu avião, Kanon. – Ambos sorriam com alegria, embora, ambos sentissem a tristeza temporária de um longe do outro nos próximos dias._

_-É, meu irmão._

Abriu seus olhos, não queria saber das horas, apenas sentiu uma nova lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto. Remexeu-se na cama, ficando de barriga para cima, para então, adormecer novamente.

**O_o_O**

Digitava algumas palavras para sua pesquisa em seu notebook, quando, entediado, apoiou sua cabeça em uma das mãos que havia parado de usar para digitar. Ao lado do computador prateado, havia seu estojo com alguns pertences e dentro dele tirou uma foto instantânea que havia Kanon e ele se espremendo os rostos numa tentativa de graça no momento daquele dia. Levou a foto até seu peito, junto de seu coração, encostando-se a cadeira e fechando os olhos.

Momentos depois deixou a foto ali, e foi até seu quarto novamente. Como costumava, abriu a gaveta com alguns pertences de seu irmão, entre eles um álbum de fotos. Colocou o livro em cima do móvel, respirou fundo e abriu, ansioso por querer revê-las.

Foi folheando, página por página, até chegar ao meio do livro. Suas sobrancelhas estavam juntas, sentia-se inconformado, pois não estavam lá. Não havia fotos naquele álbum, apenas suas páginas, vazias.

Abriu a gaveta novamente, ficando já exasperado, e buscando por outro álbum, e novamente, vazio, como se nunca havia sido usado. Passava páginas, blocos de páginas, chegou a fazer o mesmo caminho, ao contrário no livro, com alguma esperança, e nada.

Tremendo, saiu dali, buscando pelo telefone em sua sala, e discando o número do local de trabalho do namorado. Uma mão segurava forte o aparelho, e a outra passava nervosa por seus cabelos.

-Sim, eu quero deixar recado! –E quando teve sua autorização, deixou o braço pender, balançando a cabeça, inconformado, e seus olhos, marejados.

-Aiolos... Eu não posso acreditar no que você fez com o álbum. E... Eu estava indo tão bem com as fotos e a tranca... Eu... Você quer que eu o odeie, Aiolos? – Ao mesmo tempo em que queria chorar, sentia raiva do namorado, e seu tom de voz e sua fala entredentes demonstrava isso. –Realmente quer que eu o odeie? – Desligou o aparelho, jogando-o em seu sofá, já não segurando a expressão e a vontade subsequente do choro. Então, olhou em volta, sem saber o que fazer em um primeiro momento.

Foi então que saiu correndo pela casa, subiu as escadas e retornou ao quarto. Buscou pelas fitas que anteriormente assistiu, tantas vezes e foi até sua televisão. Em um ato nervoso, teve dificuldade para coloca-la no reprodutor, mas assim que o fez, pegou o controle do aparelho, se ajoelhou em frente e com ambas as mãos, deu iniciou à fita.

-Por favor, por favor. – Dentro de sua cabeça ainda repetiu diversas vezes o clamor, quando levantou seu olhar à tela, assistindo a apenas chuviscos. Assim como os álbuns, a fita estava vazia. Adiantava a visualização, buscando por algo mais adiante, porém nada. Escondeu sua boca com a mão que não segurava o controle, balançando a cabeça, desesperado pela falta da presença dele. –Não... Não... – As lágrimas ainda insistiam.

Avançou para o aparelhou, trocou a fita, e mais uma vez, tão vazia quanto a outra. Mal sua mão conseguia segurar o controle, sentia-se descontrolado, tremia desesperado.

Quando então sentou ao chão, e dentro do quarto foi ouvido o choro alto do geminiano ali, perdido.

**O_o_O**

-Saga? Saga? – Chamava pelo namorado com um tom alto e preocupado ao adentrar em casa. E por fim o avistou sentado em uma cadeira, no fundo da sala.

-Eu apenas... Não consigo mais ficar com você, Aiolos. – O choro havia cessado, sua expressão era fria ao olhar para o sagitariano. Não o encarava direito, havia decepção em suas palavras. –Não quero mais ver você.

-Saga, espere. – Estava assustado com a condição do outro.

-O álbum... Eu posso até perder, mas... – O moreno se ergueu da cadeira, seu rosto úmido, e então, caminhou até a pouca distância do namorado. –Você apagou o meu irmão. Você... Apagou o meu menino... O meu gêmeo que eu tanto amo. – Novamente seu tom saía entredentes. –O homem que é o mesmo sangue que o meu! – Gritou. Enlouquecido, já não iria medir, a decepção era demais. –Gravou em cima...

-Pare, por favor, aquelas fitas eram virgens... – Estava controlado, mas visivelmente alterado pelo nervoso do outro, sentia-se preocupado com a reação dele, que não compreendia.

-O quê? O quê você está dizendo? – Novamente o tom do geminiano era alto, suas palavras saíam como gritos.

-Você vai se curar, está voltando! – Em tentativa de amenizar o clima, tocou nos ombros dele. –Seu psiquiatra já está chegando.

-Me solte! – Sua expressão de decepção era ainda mais evidente. Deu passos para trás, evitando aqueles toques indesejados.

-Saga... A realidade é essa... Aquelas fitas sempre estiveram em branco...

**O_o_O**

-Você sabe o que ele está dizendo? – Os três, disposto um em cada canto da sala. O médico, mais próximo de seu paciente, e Aiolos, escondia o rosto entre as mãos, consternado.

-Sim, eu sei, Saga.

-Ele é psicótico? – Seu olhar caiu no namorado. Um olhar de ira, não suportando aquelas mentiras,

-Não. – O médico disse, após olhar o moreno por certo tempo.

-Meu irmão... Meu Kanon...

-... Nunca existiu um Kanon Agnes, Saga. Você nunca teve um irmão.

O geminiano ouviu, inconformado. Riu, irônico por aquela resposta ridícula. –Isso é loucura.

-Eu sinto muito, queria ajuda-lo, devagar e com carinho... Não pensei...

-Ele apagou as fitas e substituiu o álbum! Como pode acreditar nele? Kanon cresceu junto comigo, tinha vinte e cinco anos! A mesma idade que eu! Vinte e cinco! Vinte e cinco anos de lembranças! – Enfatizou cada palavra, deixando que seu olhar caísse no médico.

-Invenções, Saga, acontece. As pessoas fazem isso, se chama paramnésia. Imaginou uma vida...

-Não! As pessoas se lembram dele! Todos!

-Saga. – Ambos desviaram a atenção para o sagitariano. – É sua própria imagem. Diz que ele é tão perfeito em sua aparência, porque é você. Se olhar no espelho, verá você, não? Depois que você sofreu aquele acidente, imaginou querer que alguém continuasse a viver por você. Como se recuperou, acreditou que foi seu gêmeo que morreu, quando não havia um, e quem quase morreu foi você. – Foi cruel naquelas palavras, mas ver o namorado naquela situação lhe doía, e assim, não conseguiu um modo mais delicado de tentar fazê-lo entender. -Esse acidente, de carro, foi o seu trauma.

-Tem pessoas que inventam vidas inteiras, Saga. Com famílias, amantes e filhos...

-Pare! – Se ergueu em um movimento só. –Porque faz isso, porque querem tirá-lo de mim? – E novamente, em seus olhos, o desespero e as lágrimas. Eu o inventei? Inventei? – Repetiu em meio a um riso triste, consternado e desesperado. –Olha, existem fotos...

-Uma pessoa em sua condição olha para uma fotografia e ver o que quer ver. E na foto... – Ao lado do médico havia o porta-retratos ainda estilhaçado anteriormente, e então o pegou. – Você vê o seu gêmeo, o Kanon.

-Não, Kanon estava nessa foto.

-Está se recuperando.

-Não! Uma mulher tirou essa foto nossa, de nós três, Kanon estava morando aqui, no dia em que fomos ao parque... Temos várias fotos! – Saga observou a negação que o médico tentava dizer, e ainda mais irritado, pegou o objeto e jogou com toda a força no chão. –Não! Aiolos jogou fora a foto! – Novamente o grito.

-Saga!

Então foi a vez do médico interver calmamente, após Aiolos interromper o namorado. –Saga, queria resolver isso sem ter que internar você... – O geminiano olhou de um para outro notando a decepção do namorado, seus olhos vermelhos pelo choro, sua garganta doía pelo nó de querer chorar ainda mais e seu peito se apertava em agonia. Não podia estar louco.

Houve um silêncio por poucos segundos, mas o suficiente para o moreno sentir ainda mais dor de tristeza.

-... Está bem, está bem... – Ele colocou o rosto entre as mãos, respirou fundo e ergueu a cabeça, olhando de um para outro. –Tenho ainda algumas fotos que ele não levou, irei mostra-las, e então acabamos isso agora mesmo. – Seu tom foi mais calmo, para então, sair da presença de ambos e ir até a mesa onde estava seu notebook.

Abriu o estojo de antes, buscando a foto instantânea. Mas a observou com mais detalhes. No lugar de Kanon, estava Aiolos. Saga perdeu seu olhar em algum ponto da sala, desacreditado.

-Vamos sentar... – Disse o psiquiatra, em seguida, ele tocou na mão do moreno, e com a outra, em suas costas, e o auxiliou para que sentasse ao sofá onde estava Aiolos. Mas assim que se aproximava, saiu correndo, e saindo de casa.

Foi apressado para seu carro, do outro lado da rua, sendo seguido por Aiolos.

-Saga! Espere! – Mas ao se aproximar do veículo, a porta havia sido trancada, o gêmeo não perdeu tempo em ligar o carro e sair dali. Para sua dor, Aiolos ,tentava impedir o carro de continuar andando.

-Amor, onde você vai? Saga! – Batia incansável no vidro, tentando impedi-lo. Porém o sagitário diminui seus passos vendo o carro se afastar.

**O_o_O**

Em poucos minutos, estava na biblioteca da região. Entrou, indo até a recepção.

-Boa tarde, eu gostaria de ver alguns jornais de uns meses atrás.

-Claro, primeiro, preencha isso. – A bibliotecária lhe entregou uma ficha, e o moreno buscou a caneta em cima do balcão. Tentava preencher, buscando por seus documentos, porém sentiu o nó de antes e se pôs a chorar em silêncio. Então, viu a garota tocar em sua mão, e ambos trocaram um olhar entristecido.

-De que jornais precisa, senhor? – Aquelas palavras de ajuda fizeram o moreno sorrir quase imperceptível em meio ao choro.

Aquela ajuda foi bem-vinda, o jornais que precisavam estavam em mãos, a mais nova passava cada página da época em slides enquanto Saga observava com minúcia.

-Não é possível... Como ele não está...? – Ia e vinha com as páginas, porém nada do que procurava.

-O que procura?

-Onze pessoas morrem em acidente de avião. – Repetiu o cabeçalho da notícia. – Como ele não... Desculpe, preciso ir. – No minuto seguinte, ele já não estava mais com a menina.

Chovia forte em seu retorno para casa, já estava anoitecendo, quando estacionou o seu carro, e sentou ao degrau das escadas de sua casa, estava de preto, então se misturou com as sombras que as árvores faziam ali, quando notou seu vizinho adentrar o portando da casa ao lado.

-Shura. – Se ergueu, chamando a sua atenção, o que assustou o outro.

-Nossa, Saga, o que está fazendo aí no escuro? – Possuía a chave em mãos, e lançou um olhar curioso ao outro.

-Eu e Aiolos brigamos feio por causa do Kanon.

-Sinto mui... – O capricorniano se interrompeu, e juntou as sobrancelhas. –Desculpa, brigaram por causa do quê?

-Do Kanon...

-Saga, quem é Kanon?

-Ele é meu irmão. – Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, inconformado com a dúvida do amigo.

-Seu irmão... – Deixou um riso perdido aparecer em seus lábios, não sabia de quem o vizinho falava.

-Você o conhecia! Nós três ficamos tantas vezes aqui em frente as casas conversando, até saímos várias vezes...

-Não sei do que está falando... – Shura começou a ficar assustado com o assunto, enquanto Saga se aproximou e segurou seus braços.

-Você sabe sim! Falava com ele, saiu com ele!

-Meu amigo, você está me assustando. – O olhava com preocupação.

-Saga! – Ambos olharam para o dono da voz, Aiolos surgindo poucos metros atrás, preocupado. – O geminiano, novamente em decepção, retornou ao choro e saiu correndo dali da presença deles.

O_o_O

Pelo painel que havia fora do prédio, procurou o número que precisava e apertou, tocando o interfone.

-Quem é? – Uma voz conhecida, lhe fez sorrir com certo calor. Mas ao mesmo tempo, aquela visita seria dolorosa.

-Defteros... Sou eu, Saga. Deixa eu subir. – O moreno estava impaciente do lado de fora. – Preciso conversar.

-Você vai embora?

-Não... – Após sua resposta, a porta foi destravada, e o geminiano irrompeu porta dentro, e em poucos minutos estava à porta do apartamento do moreno.

-Que surpresa. – O moreno disse ao abrir a porta para o outro. Deu espaço para ele entrar, mas seu semblante era sério.

Saga entrou e caminhou pela casa, com uma intimidade curiosa, e que não agradou o outro.

-O que está fazendo, cara?

-Meu irmão... Sempre vinha aqui... Ele e Aspros sempre acompanhavam você em jogos... Em reuniões que vocês faziam aqui.

-Mas o que está falando? – Pegou um copo com poucos centímetros de uísque que já estava tomando e tomou mais um gole, enquanto o olhava desconfiado. O outro se aproximou e segurou em seu braço.

-Kanon. Meu irmão gêmeo. Gêmeo como o Aspros, o seu irmão. – Falou pausado, para que por fim, ele compreendesse. O outro ficou em silêncio, olhando do copo à ele. – Defteros, você bebe toda noite?

-Alguns dias eu já estou bebendo desde às dez da manhã. – Deu um ar de riso, mas voltou com a seriedade.

-Eu sei que você se lembra! Aspros e Kanon tinham a mesma viagem de avião, nós dois temos o mesmo trauma, nós dois perdemos os nossos Gêmeos que amamos.

-Saga, podemos ter essa conversa depois? – Houve dúvida em sua expressão.

-Depois do quê?

-Depois de eu dormir... – O outro suspirou e assistiu ele adentrar a casa, para seu quarto. O seguiu.

Viu então o grego sentar de roupa à sua cama, e o auxiliou a se deitar. Saiu de lá e foi até o banheiro, molhando uma toalha de rosto e levando até o geminiano sonolento. Pôs o pano em sua testa.

-Nossa isso é bom... – Disse, para si, quando então sua mão se encontrou com a do visitante e seus dedos se entrelaçaram. Saga deu um sorriso melancólico, soltou da mão dele e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta.

Ainda com dúvidas em sua cabeça, percorreu a casa em busca de respostas, até que adentrou novamente o escritório do outro. Fuçou algumas gavetas, até que encontrou cadernos. Folheou cada um, recordando-se de algumas coisas, não sorriu, porém ficou pensativo.

Batia alguns ovos com um garfo, misturando-os para um omelete para duas pessoas.

-Nós casamos? – Perguntou o recém-chegado à cozinha, com uma expressão sonolenta e de deboche.

-Eu já não sei de mais nada. Você, meu médico, Aiolos... – Largou a tigela em cima da bancada, e se virou à ele.

-Vem comigo. – Foi até ele, para se adiantar e voltar ao escritório da noite anterior. Pegou os cadernos e os abriu, folheando novamente, então, olhou ao anfitrião. –Aspros escrevia. Algumas vezes Kanon tirava sarro do seu irmão por conta disso... Aspros gostava de escrever e odiava que Kanon mexesse nas anotações dele. Você sabe disso, é por isso que mantém isso aqui. – O olhou, por um momento havia esperança em seus olhos. – Você conhece o Kanon...

-Saga, porque insiste?! Eu mal conheço você! E eu nunca tive um irmão, não conheço o seu e nem sei que ele é! – O tom do outro foi de irritação por aquele mesmo assunto.

-Defteros. Você não bebia, era tão feliz. Morava aqui com o seu irmão... Por passatempo ele escrevia e você... Trabalhava... Tinha sucesso e perdeu quase tudo depois que perdeu o Aspros, porque se entregou à bebida... Há nove meses, você não bebia.

Houve um silêncio que demorou alguns minutos. Um mantinha a esperança na expressão e o outro, a inexpressividade.

-Defteros... – Continuou – Fala o nome do seu irmão e olhe em volta, sim, você pode senti-lo que eu sei. Eu sinto o Kanon... Ele me quer por perto, mas acham que sou louco... Por favor, fala... – O outro então o olhou, se convencendo.

-Aspros... – Olhou em volta, tentando se familiarizar com algo que não sabia o que era. –Saga, preciso de um minuto.

-Defteros...

-Eu preciso de um minuto! – Seu tom foi mais grosseiro, e então, deixou o visitante ali enquanto foi até a sala.

**O_o_O**

Estava sentado, esperando ansioso pelos breves minutos daquela conversa.

-Saga... – Por chamar sua atenção, o outro de imediato ergueu o olhar.

-Sabe que sente a falta do Aspros. Dizem que sou louco... – Se interrompeu quando a campainha tocou.

-Eu chamei a polícia... Você precisa se cuidar. Está me assustando. – Em resposta, o outro abaixou a cabeça, consentindo, em silêncio.

Os dois policiais entraram, rendendo o moreno que não resistiu, mas que se conformou com a situação. Sabia que em seu coração existia alguém de seu sangue precisando dele, então não se importava que fosse louco para o mundo.

Habilmente, em seus pulsos foi posto uma algema, e então, foi obrigado a sair do apartamento, escoltado.

-Esperem... – Disse o anfitrião, que fez os três pararem. Ficou a frente de Saga, o encarando.

-Dizem que eu sonhei com tudo... Você também acha isso? – Como resposta, viu Defteros balançar sutilmente a cabeça em positivo. O preso então fechou os olhos, com mais uma lágrima sendo derramada, e por fim, foi levado embora.

-Agência de Segurança Nacional. – Os três foram abordados em meio à rua. – Saga Agnes? Ele vem conosco. – Disse o rapaz de pele morena, aos policiais que escoltavam o recém-preso, assim, o geminiano continuou escoltado, mas por outros dois policiais.

Entrou no carro deles sem as algemas, sentindo-se desiludido. Não chorava mais, talvez não sentia mais nada além de amor por seu irmão, que jurou reencontrar. No instante seguinte, já seguiam. E seu olhar, estava perdido dentro do carro.

Sentiu uma freada brusca, e quando olhou, avistou Defteros á frente do carro.

-Vocês tem que soltá-lo! – Exigiu quando os dois agentes saíram do carro e o impediram, mas, com a força que tinha se desvencilhou de ambos, e tentou conversar com o detido. –Saga! – Sentiu um dos policiais o agarrar por trás, o que estava dentro, olhava ansioso para o geminiano do lado de fora. –Eu lembrei, eu lembrei! – Notou no olhar dele, uma emoção, sorriu, sabendo então que não estava sozinho. Ainda era impedido, os policiais o seguravam e o puxavam com violência. – Me soltem! Ele está certo! Ele tem razão! – Ao tempo que um tentava se soltar, o outro tentava sair de dentro do carro, sem sucesso, quando ouviu um vidro se quebrar. Se assustou, percebendo que Defteros havia dado um chute no vidro da frente, quebrando-o. E em meio à briga, tinha parte de seu corpo dentro do carro, do lado do motorista, e colocou a mão dentro, conseguindo destravar o veículo, fazendo assim, Saga sair correndo. –Corra, Saga! – Gritou ao outro, tentando ao máximo enrolar os policiais naquela briga.

Mas para certa frustração do geminiano naquela briga, um dos policiais saiu correndo atrás de Saga, que corria sem olhar para trás. Ainda conseguiu permanecer com a briga com o outro, mas logo escapou, correndo na direção contrária e também foi seguido.

Corria a toda velocidade que suas pernas permitiam, chegou a invadir um mercado de bairro no meio do caminho, a ponto de querer despistar o federal atrás de si. Em meio ao caminho, se cansou, mas não pode desistir da corrida, continuou, sem olhar para trás, até que certo tempo depois notou que já não era mais seguido.

Encostou à uma parede, para então respirar e descansar.

_-Eu te amo, Saga._

_-E eu amo você, Kanon. – Houve uma troca de abraços, algumas lágrimas, afinal, um odiava ficar longe do outro e não era a toa que Saga morava com o namorado e o irmão, apesar deles dois não se darem bem._

_-Aspros, vê se não fica escrevendo conto de fadas a viagem toda! – Kanon, com seu tom brincalhão não evitou fazer aquele comentário, que fez Defteros rir, e Aspros mostrar-lhe o dedo médio por tais palavras._

_-Quanto amor! – E muita risada foi ouvida naquela tarde, para então, Kanon e Aspros subirem as escadarias do avião._

**O_o_O**

Caminhava pela rua, novamente misturando-se às sombras, e às árvores pelas quais passava, quando reconheceu onde estava, e adentrou à praça tão nostálgica e conhecida. Apesar do receio ao ver alguém ali naqueles balanços, continuou a se aproximar, por ter reconhecido a figura ali, que se assustou com os passos entre as folhas.

-Bem que achei que o encontraria aqui, Saga.

-Defteros, fez um bom trabalho. – Sorriu, e então sentou ao balanço ao lado dele.

-Eu não sei o que fazer Saga... É doloroso demais... Eu não sei se vou suportar isso... – Defteros, ainda tentava ser forte, e apesar da vontade do choro, não o permitiu.

-Você precisa só de mais um pouco... Não posso ficar sozinho nisso. – Em resposta, o outro balançou a cabeça.

-Bom, não podemos ficar aqui, vamos. – Saga se levantou também e o acompanhou.

-Não faz sentido! Você se recorda daquele acidente de avião que todos pensaram ser culpa do governo? Realmente eu não entendo como é que o governo federal quer apagar a memória de um acidente e de todos que sofreram, como se ninguém tivesse existido?

-Eu não sei... Não sei...

-Não ache que sou louco... Mas sinto que algo me vigia.

-Eu não penso mais isso, Mas o que acha que pode ser?

-Eu não sei...

Após as palavras dele, houve silêncio entre os dois enquanto por mais alguns minutos, eles caminharam, até que ao longe, Defteros reconhecesse a rua onde morava.

-Meu carro está logo ali, vamos com ele, precisamos de respostas. – Tocou no braço do amigo, e aceleraram seus passos até que cada um entrou em cada lado do veículo.

-Vamos para um hotel. Você tem dinheiro? – O dono do carro olhava da pista ao outro.

-Não muito, só cartões.

-Esqueça, é usar e irão nos encontrar, você não vê televisão não?

-Eu leio.

-Quanto esnobismo... – Ele riu ao canto dos lábios.

-Sou revisor, porque está tão bravo comigo? – O olhou, intrigado, e nessa distração de um e na atenção à frente do outro, durou segundos para que houvesse um baque do lado do carro, ao lado de Saga, que por sorte, não se feriu, apenas sentiu uma pressão em seu braço.

-Você está bem Saga?

-Sim, estou. – Tentou abrir a porta, mas sem muito sucesso, quando viu um policial sair de cada lado do SUV.

-ANS! Queremos falar com vocês, fiquem perto do carro! – Porém, em meio ao pedido, ambos estavam fora do carro, correndo a toda velocidade pelas ruas escuras e vazias.

No meio do caminho, ambos encontraram com outros carros que queriam cerca-los, mas a agilidade de ambos impediu que fossem capturados. Chegaram a se esconder em meio ao mato de um terreno baldio e por muito pouco não foram descobertos.

**O_o_O**

-Hoje eu encontrei alguém...

-Que romântico, e o Aiolos?

-_Então_, hoje eu encontrei alguém que também se recorda... E era um amigo, não um irmão que estava no acidente... – Deitado, estava pensativo.

O outro vasculhou um pacote que havia comprado no caminho. Pegou o bombom e jogou ao peito do amigo. –Come alguma coisa. Tem algo muito estranho nisso... E eu não me lembrava e você sim, como isso é possível? Me sinto tão...

-Obrigado. – Sentou para comer o doce, e então o olhou. –Não se sinta assim. Iremos descobrir... Eu prometo... Nós iremos.

-E amanhã nós precisamos ir pegar outro carro. –O moreno se deixou cair na cama. –Precisamos descansar um pouco. Amanhã será ainda mais cheio... – Saga chegou a bocejar e tentou fazer o mesmo, deitar e dormir na cama ao lado.

**O_o_O**

-Da ré, da ré! – Obedecendo-o naquele momento, o fez, mas um carro parou propositalmente atrás deles. –Cuidado! – Disse, assustado ao ver dois homens saindo de dentro do veículo, então Defteros acelerou e à frente, surgiu um homem de estatura média a frente ao carro.

-Ele não vai sair.

-E nós precisamos passar! – No receio e na dúvida, ele continuou acelerando o carro, até que seu carro foi de encontro ao estranho que com o impacto, passou por cima do veículo.

-Meu Deus. – Saga olhava de um lado para o outro, até que conseguiu se acalmar, e encostar-se ao banco.

-Aspros teria vergonha. – Deu um riso melancólico.

-Porque vergonha? Está fazendo isso para reencontrá-lo.

-Eles não estão mais aqui conosco...

-Não é a vida que vai me impedir de rever o Kanon e nunca mais deixa-lo partir.

-Você tem razão.

-Sempre tenho.

-Kanon é tão esnobe quanto você.

-Meu gêmeo, supere. – Riu. –E como será que deixei o Aiolos?

-Logo mais, você vai saber, é aqui que ele trabalha, não é? – Avistou uma torre me tom escuro ao entrar na rua que o outro já havia lhe dito.

-Pode me deixar aqui mesmo, é mais seguro para nós. –Pelo pedido, Defteros parou o carro, e o outro já desceu. – Sorrateiro, Saga se dispersou em meio à multidão, indo até a torre que conhecia.

Olhou em seu relógio, notando pelo horário que a qualquer momento, seu namorado surgiria ali naquele hall. Olhava de um executivo a outro, até que avistou o sagitariano, o que lhe fez sorrir.

-Aiolos! – Lhe chamou a atenção, ficando de frente à ele e interrompendo seu caminho e sorriu ao vê-lo.

-Oi! Eu... Desculpa, eu conheço você? – Aquela pergunta fez o geminiano fita-lo em choque.

-Aiolos, sou eu, o Saga... Não se lembra?

-Me perdoe, não é uma brincadeira isso, não é mesmo? Não sei quem você é.

-Sou seu namorado...

-Sou solteiro...

-O que fizeram com você?

-Me desculpe, preciso ir... – Com um olhar desconfiado, o loiro esbarrou no homem que um dia foi seu namorado, e então tomou seu caminho enquanto o gêmeo passou a mão no rosto, novamente ferido.

-E Aiolos? – A voz do outro gêmeo surgiu atrás de si e a resposta sobre isso foi apenas um balançar negativo de cabeça.

-Não me reconheceu... Ele me esqueceu. – Sua resposta veio tarde, e fria enquanto caminhavam de volta ao carro. Pararam em um farol, esperando o tráfego passar, quando um dos carros parou no caminho e deu ré, enquanto eles atravessaram. E ao notarem, ambos saíram em disparada a pé, até o veículo.

Porém, a sorte que seguia ambos, já não permanecia. Defteros conseguiu despistar por pouco tempo ao entrar em um beco com o carro, mas foram encontrados pelos mesmos, que haviam saído do carro e estavam procurando-os a pé.

-A gente precisa se separar, vai. – Assim, cada um foi para um lado.

Saga continuou correndo, invadindo um armazém abandonado. Confiante de que havia conseguido despistar outro estranho, parou no caminho para respirar. Dúvidas ainda vinham em sua cabeça, mas não estava disposto a fracassar, iria reencontrar Kanon, e não se importava se isso prejudicaria sua vida.

Olhou em volta, não vendo ninguém, não ouvindo nada. Respirou fundo mais uma vez, desejando que seu amigo tivesse sucesso naquela perseguição. Foi então que se virou e sentiu uma mão em seu pescoço. Os dedos lhe apertaram, faltando o seu ar.

-Quem...? – Com dificuldade, não terminou sua pergunta.

-Quem sou eu? Achei tê-lo feito esquecer o seu irmão. Acho... Que precisar esquecer até de quem você é. – Um sorriso sádico surgiu no rosto daquele homem que Saga reconheceu.

-O homem... Que Defteros... Atropelou... – Foi erguido do chão após aquelas palavras. Seu pescoço foi ainda mais comprimido, e em seguida, foi ao chão, em um baque.

Um pouco desnorteado, se movimentou no chão, com o intuito de levantar, porém viu aquele rival se ajoelhar diante de si e puxar seus cabelos. –Porque não olha para mim, existem lembranças que não precisa ter. – Obrigou o geminiano a olhar para si, o que acabou fazendo o outro ficar perdido naquele olhar sem brilho.

-Quem é você...? – A voz saiu fraca, porém curiosa.

-Seu pior pesadelo. – A voz que ouviu foi uma voz fria, grossa, estranha, como se não fosse do mesmo _lugar_ que Saga.

-Me dê meu irmão de volta, porra. – Resolveu desafiar, não tinha mais nada a perder. Se Kanon estava morto, também queria estar então.

-Quanto amor... Mas tenho muito mais que aprender com os _humanos_. –Em resposta aquelas palavras, conseguiu arranjar força para dar um soco naquele estranho, que o soltou e se afastou.

O moreno conseguiu se ajoelhar ao chão, e o fitou.

-Se realmente for o meu pior pesadelo, saberia que é o medo de perder o meu irmão.

-Prepotente. – Aos poucos, se erguia do chão, e o encarava com o mesmo desafio de antes.

-Porque nos fazer esquecer? Esquecermos quem mais amamos? Isso é crueldade, e eu prefiro não viver para passar por isso.

-Precisamos de seus medos, temores e tristezas. – Saga o olhou, de cima a baixo. Poderia dizer que não sabia com o que lidava ali, mas não quis ser lógico, uma vez na vida, deixou sua mente ser aberta à nova experiência.

-E eu só preciso do meu irmão. É uma troca justa. – Arriscou. Não se preocupava com a realidade, só tinha um objetivo em mente. E o cumpriria. – A vida do meu irmão de volta, em troca da minha. Olha só, é promoção e estou oferecendo o kit completo em troca dele. – O deboche e pouco caso em sua vez fez o outro gargalhar com maldade.

-Admirável quanta compaixão com o próximo. – O deboche permaneceu. – Chega a ser pecado.

-Estou lidando com um demônio de Deus então? – A criatura sorriu abertamente e maldoso. –Contraditório...

-Um humano falando de pecado. E eu que sou contraditório.

-É pegar ou largar. – Seu olhar agora foi firme, seja quem ele fosse, ou com quem lidasse, não mudaria sua decisão.

-Humanos, sempre tão patéticos. Talvez não seja hora... – Ele deu alguns passos em direção ao moreno. Novamente fitou em seus olhos durante um longo período, enquanto o segurava em seu pescoço.

Foi então que ele caiu ao chão mais uma vez, com seus sinais, fracos.

**O_o_O**

-Ah! – Acordou, gritando, para depois procurar entender onde estava.

Notou que era um sofá, o sofá de sua casa, concluindo então que estava em casa. Passou a mão na testa, sentindo que havia tido um péssimo pesadelo, mas que havia sido tão real. E aos poucos, foi realizando que realmente vivenciou tudo aquilo.

-Kanon! KANON! – Seu tom foi desesperado. Saltou do sofá, e percorreu a casa, gritando pelo nome de seu irmão. E percebendo que estava sozinho, irrompeu porta a fora de sua casa, mais uma vez correndo.

Olhava para cada canto da rua, ainda gritando o nome de seu irmão. E mais uma vez, seu peito doeu de saudade e ansiedade a cada passo que dava, a cada metro que percorria. Desejava que tudo não passasse de um sonho, desejava que pudesse revê-lo, desejava também que não estivesse louco.

Chegou à praça, observando a movimentação. Muitas crianças, muitas rodas de amigos, e muitos pais. Parou quase ao centro dela, volvendo seu olhar para cada parte daquela praça. E novamente, gritou pelo nome dele.

-Sou o irmão mais novo, mas não sou mais criança, Saga... – Disse, debochando do irmão, enquanto se mantinha atrás do mais velho. Mas segundos depois, sorriu com ternura.

Virou de frente ao irmão após ouvir aquela voz que tanto amava, O trouxe para seus braços com tanta força e intensidade naquele abraço que não se deu conta de que Kanon não conseguia se mover.

-Eu te amo, Kanon, eu te amo tanto, você é minha vida, não sai mais de perto de mim. – E não evitou lágrimas de emoção.

-Saga, você está me sufocando.

-Oh, desculpe, meu anjo.

-Está chorando? Não... – O rosto de Kanon tornou-se de tristeza, até porque achou que era o motivo da tristeza dele.

-É alegria... Eu tive um sonho ruim... Você não estava comigo. – Assim como ele, um segurava o rosto do outro entre as mãos.

-Sou chato demais para cansar de ficar perto de você. – Após essas palavras, o envolveu em seus braços novamente, e olhou em volta.

-Kanon foi chorar para o irmãozinho... Ridículo! – Procurou pelo dono da voz, avistando Aspros. Viu em volta do pescoço dele um braço, e percorreu um caminho com o olhar para saber de quem era, quando o olhar de Defteros cruzou com o seu.

Então ambos trocaram um sorriso ao canto dos lábios. Sorrisos vitoriosos.

**O_o_O**

**Notas da autora.**

Exatamente dez horas seguidas depois, essa fic chegou ao fim.

História baseada no filme The Forgotten (Os Esquecidos) com a Juliane Moore. Foram apenas pequenas mudanças, nada relevante para quem não viu, e também para quem possa ter visto.

Isa, vida aqui, vida acolá... Eternamente hihihihi E Saga venceu, mais uma vez com a promoção dele. Hihihi

SUV = Sport Utilitary Vehicle = Carros como _blazers_.

Sim, tive a paciência de reescrever o filme aqui. Well, faço tudo por esses gêmeos rs

E é isso.


End file.
